Book of one shots
by Bambers Gray
Summary: Includes one shots, song fics, and short dabbles. Chapter Five Home sick, Alex is sick and Bobby stops by to check on her
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

* * *

Some of you may recognize this from my stories "Book of songfics: Law and Order SVU" one and two only with a slight difference. For those of you who don't these are the basics. To prevent from having to post a new story every time I write something that is only intended to be a chapter long I put them all under one story, saves time, room, and patients. All of them are one shot but if the reviews are great for the chapter I might consider writing a continuation later on. The difference for the book of songfics and this is it's not only going to be song fics. It'll also include all your usual one shots, and short dabbles. Most of them will be based off movies, a specific episode (If so I'll put a spoiler warning up as well as any other information I think you will need before reading) or a quote from one of the episodes. Others won't be. Be aware that I do occasional kill off a character. Don't worry they'll be back in the next chapter.

Also I haven't kept up with Law and Order CI, I just recently started watching it after two or three years and even then I didn't want it all the time so Logan, Wheeler and any other character that might have come in during that time won't have big parts in these fics until I do some reading, and watching.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 1: The Game

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own them, the show, or the movies mentioned nor do I have any rights to them. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction I would be wreaking havoc on an unsuspecting Law and Order universe._

**Chapter one**: _The game_

**Summary:** _Goren and Eames plays a game that leads them to places they never thought possible_

**Rating:**_T

* * *

_

"First kiss?" Alex said glancing over at her partner from the driver's seat. As usual he was looking over his notes that he took. She always wondered what all he wrote down in the worn leather binder but she never pried into anything he done unless it was absolutely necessary out of concern for him.

"Twelve…" He answered not bothering to look up.

Alex narrowed her eyes and looked over at him once they were safely stopped at a red light. "Twelve?" She asked more shocked then even she was aware off. Bobby was always the shy, quiet type defiantly not someone she had pegged for getting his first kiss at twelve but then again Bobby was always exceeding everyone's expectations. He simply nodded and glanced up at her for a brief moment before looking back down at his binder. He could see the light change out of his peripheral vision. He looked up when Alex hadn't started to drive to see that she was too busy staring at him.

"Green light" He said pointing ahead of them but continued to look at her.

"Oh…sorry…" Alex said shaking her head as she began to drive.

"Favorite movie?" Bobby asked while he glanced over the remainder of the notes he took while interviewing yet another suspect in their case. He was beginning to think their victim pissed off every bad guy in New York. After a long pause he looked up from his notes and over at Eames who seemed to be debating about wither she should answer, not that she had a choice. They came up with this 'little game' when they were first partnered up with each other to pass the time on long trips and to get to know each other better since neither of them seemed to be thrilled that they were partners. It's probably why they made it as partners and even became friends.

They got used to it and it seemed odd not to play so they continued even after there was no need. It even had its advantages on occasions. They, of course, set limits to the questions and speculations to keep them from damaging their partnership further none of which applied to what he asked. But it wasn't the answer that interested him anymore it was the lack of an one. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. Alex could feel him examining her. One of the very few things he done that still annoyed her. She sighed heavily before glancing over at him.

"Why do you ask trivial questions all the time? You have the power to ask almost anything you want…You always have but yet you still ask me questions like my favorite color…" She said raising her eyebrows.

"Blue…" He said looking up at her. "And that's not an answer." He said playful enough to make her smile.

She sighed and glanced over at him a few times making sure she paid enough attention to the road so they would wreck over a question like her favorite movie. "The Princess Bride…" She said slightly embarrassed.

"Really?" He asked lowering his eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" She asked sounding slightly offended but only enough for him to pick up. "You have problem with the movie?"

Bobby shook his head. "No I just had you pegged for Scarface, or The fast in the furious." He said with a shrug. He looked back down at his binder and flipped back to the last few pages and jotted something down. It wasn't unusual for him to notice something he missed or overlooked at the time of the interview.

"I had you pegged for fifteen" She said with a smile. Bobby smiled and slightly nodded. After a brief moment of silence she glanced over at him again. She was loosing him again which was never good. If he got too engulfed in his notes then he would block out the outside world which meant she would be talking to a brick wall the rest of the way. "You never answered me…" She said casually.

"What?" Bobby asked looking up at her again.

"I asked why you always ask trivial questions and you never answered me."

Bobby thought about it for a moment before he leaned towards her stopping just a couple of inches away from her ear. "Because it's the small things that matter the most." He said barley above a whisper before returning to his notes.

Alex smiled and slowly nodded. He still amazed her even after almost eight year of working with him which was one aspect she would never get tired of.

**Three weeks later**

Eames searched through the stack of files scattered across her desk. Their supposeably open and shut case was now the record holder for the most paper work needed for one case. She sighed out of frustration and looked at her partner's desk that was equally cluttered with files, notes and books that he used for research.

"Do you have the statement the girlfriend made?" She asked grabbing her partner's attention.

He looked down at his desk trying to remember if he had it or if he had already handed it over to her. His eyes widened when he found it under a stack of files he'd been looking through. "Yeah." He said picking it up and laying it down closest to him. She sighed obviously annoyed with him.

She never understood his antics and she stopped trying to a long time ago. She accepted that he was unique but acceptance didn't mean she still wasn't annoyed with them at times especially when they were buried in work. "Can you hand it to me please?" She said holding out her hand.

"Goren in my office!" Captain Ross called from his door way before reentering his office.

Goren picked up the file and walked over to her desk. He handed her the file but before he let go he knelt down just as close to her ear as he was in the car. "As you wish…" He whispered before letting go of the file and heading towards Ross's office.

Eames lowered her eyebrows and turned around in her chair. She watched him until he closed the door before turning around to face her desk. She sighed and smiled happily to her self with a slight nod. "As you wish…" She mumbled to herself as she continued to work. She dropped her head back when she ran into yet another roadblock. She looked around for another file that was missing. When she didn't find it on her desk she stood up and walked over to her partners. It didn't take long to find it there even in chaos Bobby's desk seemed to have some order to it. She picked it up and started back to her desk but stopped suddenly when she saw Bobby's binder opened to the last few pages in the back.

The page looked worn, easily a few years old. At the top was her name and under it a list of her birthday, allergies, who to call in case of an emergency, everything that he had asked her about in the past was all there including a list of the 'trivial' questions he asked and her answers written beside him. She always thought he assumed she was a bad cop and she was going to get shot so he took her information down to make it easier for him to push her off and get a new partner but he really cared about her even at the beginning. She smiled to herself and nodded; this time almost everyone noticed.

"You really are an amazing person Bobby." She whispered only loud enough for her to hear before returning back to her desk.

* * *

**A/N:**_ For those who don't know in the movie "The Princess Bride" When one of the main characters told this girl "As you wish." He was secretly telling her he loved her. Hoped you like it leave me lots of reviews. Constructive criticism is welcomed. _


	3. Chapter 2: Trouble Sleeping

Disclaimer: I don't own them, the show, or the movies mentioned nor do I have any rights to them

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own them, the show, or the movies mentioned nor do I have any rights to them. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction I would be wreaking havoc on an unsuspecting Law and Order universe._

**Chapter Two:** _Trouble sleeping _

**Rating:**_T_

Bobby tossed and turned in his bed trying to ignore the constant sound of someone knocking on his front door. It took him three hours to finally fall asleep only for someone to come and wake him up thirty minutes later by knocking on his door. He hoped they would get the point when he didn't answer after the first five minutes but obviously who ever was on the other side had problems with taking hints. Bobby groaned and forced himself out of bed. The cold hard wood floors in his apartment felt like needles against his bare feet giving him even more of a reason to be pissed off at the person on the other side. He stood up and made his way into his living room mumbling to himself every step of the way. When he got to the front door he jerked it open not bothering to look out the peephole to see who it was. He was startled when he saw his partner standing in the doorway.

"Eames…?" He said confused. She never came to his place especially not at two in the morning. "Is everything alright?" He asked still trying to get over the initial shock.

"Of course…" She said side stepping around him into his apartment.

He narrowed his eyes and shut the door behind her. He was still trying to figure out what was going on but before he could come up with a conclusion her voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Bobby…." She said obviously repeating what she had said before.

"Yeah…" He said turning around to face her.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

He slowly shook his head. "No…Sorry…what?" He asked stumbling to find something to say.

She sighed and walked over to him. "Come here…" She said grabbing his hand and leading him over to his couch.

Now he was defiantly confused. Alex stepped in front of him and pushed him down onto the couch before he had time to react she straddled him and put her arms around his neck.

"Eames…" Was the only thing he could manage to say.

She smiled innocently. "Come on Bobby, me and you both know this is what you've wanted for the last eight years so just sit back and enjoy it."

She leaned in and softly kissed him on his neck. He put his hands on her waist trying to think or something, anything to say but for once his mind failed to come up with anything. She kissed him down his neck and to his collarbone. He tightened his grip on her waist. Alex smiled and lifted up slightly.

"See…it's not that hard." She said smiling.

"Eames…we shouldn't…"

"Shhh…Bobby everything will be ok." She said softly kissing his lips. She rubbed his chest with her hands. "Don't worry…"

Bobby's eyes shot open when he heard the high pitched ring from his cell phone. His breathing was labored and his mind was barley able to comprehend anything that was going on. He quickly looked around his room to make sure he was in fact alone. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed heavily before he sat up and threw his legs over the edge of his bed. He grabbed his cell phone and without looking at the caller ID he answered it.

"Goren…" He said still slightly out of breath.

"Hey, we have a case. I'm on my way make sure your ready this time."

"Eames…" Bobby asked sounding confused.

"Of course who else would it be…" She said returning the confusion.


	4. Chapter 3: Something like Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own them, the show, or the movies mentioned nor do I have any rights to them. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction I would be wreaking havoc on an unsuspecting Law and Order universe._

**Rated:**_ T_

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

_Something like Jealousy _

Alex sighed and rubbed her eyes with her hands. She'd been staring at the computer screen so long her vision was beginning to blur and her head throbbed. She wanted nothing more then to go home and get some sleep but she was determined to get the stack of paper work finished before she did. Everyone had already headed home for the night everyone but her and her partner. The more she thought about it the more she missed being pregnant. She would have never been allowed to stay this late or work so many hours in one day. One thing she didn't miss was being away from her partner during the last few months of her pregnancy. As much as she told her self not to she missed him a lot and being able to work with him again made all the endless work hours and the stress worth it.

"Alex…" Bobby said obviously repeating what he already said.

"Yeah…" She said looking up from the spot on her desk that she'd been staring at for at least five minutes. Her partner had a soft smile and looked just as tired as she felt. He had already taken his tie off and had it lying on the corner of his desk. He had unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt sometime during the night.

"Do you want some coffee?" Bobby asked looking at her questioningly.

"Sure." Alex said with a nod. "Thanks…"

Bobby nodded and stood up from his desk. "I'll be back…" He said as he made his way into the back.

Alex continued to work as best as she could. She couldn't help but to think back to how much she actually missed him even though she would never admit it to anyone but herself. He looked so intimidating at first and if you were on the wrong side of the interrogation table he was but he also had a very gently, very sweet side to him. It was what first stopped her from going through with the partner transfer and she was extremely grateful that she chose to stick around and give him a chance. He was odd to say the least but he was interesting and he always seemed to understand what others were feeling without them saying a word. Not to mention he was incredibly handsome.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard foot steps close by. She looked up expecting to see Bobby but instead she saw a young woman about twenty three, twenty four years old standing a few feet from her. She had shoulder length blond hair with bright pink highlights and deep blue eyes. She was very small framed. She was barley five foot five and didn't look like she weighed anymore then a hundred pounds even with the over sized black hoody she had on. Her blue jeans were worn and had rips in the knees and mid thighs. Beside her was a little girl, about two or three years old. She was sucking on her thumb and she had a death grip around her leg. She had long light brown hair and hazel eyes. They looked enough alike to be mother and daughter, or sisters. The younger woman was brushing the little girl's hair back with her hand trying to comfort her.

Alex stood up and walked over to them. She forced a tired smile trying not to seem as tired and irritated as she felt. "Can I help you?"

"Ummm…maybe I'm looking for Robert Goren." She said softly. She seemed just as nervous as the little girl if not more.

"He went to get some coffee. He'll be back soon." Alex said with a reassuring smile. "I'm his partner Alex." She said extending her hand.

"I'm Mya and this is my daughter Cadence." She said shaking her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. Bobby talks about you all the time."

"Hey My…What are you doing here?" Bobby asked walking up behind Alex.

"Uncle B…" Cadence said smiling brightly.

She moved to run up to him but Mya grabbed her arm to stop her. "He has coffee in his hands Kay Kay…" She said before looking up at Bobby. "You forgot what today was?" She asked smiling. She obviously wasn't upset.

Bobby narrowed his eyes out of confusion. He thought about it for a moment as handed Alex her coffee. "Are you sure it's today?"

"Positive, it's not exactly something I forget." Mya said trying her best to keep Cadence from squirming out of her grip.

Alex looked back at forth between Bobby and Mya trying to figure out what she was missing but the more she thought about it the more confused she got. She defiantly felt out of place, almost like she was the fifth wheel. Cadence finally broke free from Mya and ran over to Bobby with open arms. Bobby knelt down just in time for Cadence to wrap her tiny arms around his neck. Bobby smiled and picked her up. She kissed him on the cheek before laying her head on his shoulder.

"I misseded you bunches." She said hiding her face in his neck.

"I missed you too kiddo." Bobby said smiling. He handed his coffee to Mya then hugged Cadence.

Cadence lifted her head up and looked at him. "I can'ts believe you forgotted me." She said frowning.

"Awww I could never forget you." Bobby said reassuring.

"Promise?" She said continuing to frown. She looked more hurt then sad.

Bobby put his forehead to hers. "I promise." He said before kissing her on her forehead. Mya and Alex both smiled at the small interaction.

"Go ahead; I'll finish up here." Alex said putting her hand on his arm. She only left it there for a brief moment but it was enough to make her heart start racing.

"Why don't you come with us Eames? I'm sure My, and Katie won't mind….we can finish this u in the morning."

"I don't mind." Mya said with a shrug

"Me either…" Cadence said shaking her head and smiling at Alex.

"No thanks. I should be getting home soon. You guys have fun."

Bobby smiled and nodded. "Thanks Eames."

Alex just nodded. Bobby walked over and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and his leather binder from his desk. Mya took a drink of his coffee and shook her head.

"Fifty years as a cop and you still can't make a descent cup of coffee." She said in a non believing tone.

Bobby and Alex both laughed. Mya walked over and put the coffee down on the desk then grabbed his coat and binder. Bobby smiled and looked over at Alex. "See you tomorrow?"

Alex nodded. "Bright and early."

Bobby smiled and followed Mya out into the hall. He put his arm around her shoulder on the way to the elevator. Alex felt knots form in her stomach as she watched them walk to the elevator. She felt like she was loosing her best friend although she knew that wasn't the case she still couldn't keep the feeling from surfacing. She eventually had to turn away. She couldn't stop herself from getting angry at them. Not just Mya but Bobby as well. She wanted that kind of relationship with him despite her attempts to tell herself other wise.

Mya followed Bobby onto the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. Once the elevator doors closed she looked over at him and smiled. "Next time you ask her out on a date make sure you use her first name and that you don't have two extra people tagging along. It makes things awkward."

"Wh-what?" Bobby said caught off guard by her statement. "She's my partner…I…"

"Oh come on Bobby it doesn't take a genius to see you two like each other. You should ask her out…" She said looking back at the elevator doors waiting for them to open.

Bobby sighed and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "It's against the rules…" He said finally sounding defeated.

Mya smiled and looked over at him. "Since when do you follow the rules?"

**The next day**

"Is everything alright?" Bobby asked from the passenger side seat of their squad car. It seemed like a bit of an odd question considering she hadn't said two words to him all day. He was convinced she was mad at him for something but he couldn't think of anything that he'd done at least not recently. Alex sighed and shook her head but never answered him.

"If I did something…"

"Everything is fine…" She snapped. She sighed and glanced over at him. "So what do you think? Witness or perp?" She said trying to change the subject onto the case at hand.

"I'm sorry…" Bobby said looking back down at his notes. He couldn't stop thinking about what Mya had said the night before. It was all he could think about since she said it. It was true he never followed the rules but this rule was one that could get him fired or get him assigned a new partner. The means wasn't worth the risk. He couldn't take loosing her as a partner. She was the only one who stuck around long enough to get to know him. But it didn't stop him from having feelings for her or getting hurt when she was mad at him. All the logic in the world couldn't keep that from happening.

Alex sighed and shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry about…I'm just…having a bad day." She explained. She looked over at him and forced her self to smile. "How was your date last night?" She didn't really want to hear about it but he was her partner. He always asked about her dates when he knew about them he deserved the same consideration from her.

He looked over at her and lowered his eyebrows. "With Mya?" He asked somewhat confused.

"Did you have another date last night that I don't know about?" She said playfully glancing over at him. She managed to push her feelings aside at least for a few moments.

Bobby smiled. "That wasn't a date. Mya…She's married…" He said looking over at Alex. When he saw she only seemed more confused he decided to explain further. "Her dad was my partner when I worked narcotics…he was killed while we were undercover. So at least once a year…on the day he died we get together and have dinner…"

"Yesterday was the anniversary of his death?" Alex said suddenly feeling guilty about how she reacted.

"No." He said shaking his head. "She just needed my help with something…"

Bobby looked down at his notes and tried to concentrate on the case but he couldn't not until he listened to the nagging thoughts that seemed to be haunting him. He sighed and rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger. "Umm…Alex…tonight after work…would you…Uhh well…" He said stumbling for words.  
"Would you like to get something to eat…with me?"

Alex looked over at him and smiled. "Sure…" She said nodding. "Only if you promise to keep calling me Alex."

Bobby smiled and slowly nodded. "I promise…"


	5. Chapter 4: Never again

**Disclaimer**_: Sadly enough I still have no claim on them _

**Rating:**_T_

* * *

**Chapter Four_:_**

_Never Again_

Alex opened her eyes but quickly shut them again when she was blinded by the sun light coming in through the window that seemed to be only a few inches away from her face. Her head was throbbing and every inch of her body ached. She tried to remember why she was feeling like she'd been hit by a car but everything from the night before was a blur. She rolled over on her back hoping to shield her eyes from the unbearable sunlight. _Whoa…big mistake…_ She thought as her body rebelled against the sudden movement. The room felt like it was rapidly spinning out of control and she felt like she was about to be sick. She clinched her head in her hands and took deep slow breathes trying to get the feeling to pass before she even attempted at opening her eyes again. It didn't help much but it kept her from throwing up. She was startled when she felt the bed move and a heavy arm drape across her stomach. Without thinking she quickly opened her eyes and looked over at the person lying beside her. _Oh…my…god…_She thought when she saw the all too familiar face in front of hers. She was seeing doubles and her vision was slightly blurred but there was no mistake about it it was her partner lying beside her.

She grabbed his wrist and threw his arm off of her then quickly sat up despite her body's pleas for her to stay still. Her body quickly rejected the sudden movements and erupted with pain and nausea. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees knowing if she moved anymore she would either throw up or loose consciousness. As good as the latter sounded she knew it wouldn't make her partner disappear from her side. Usual that was a good thing but not at her apartment especially not in her bed…if it was even her apartment. She couldn't tell and her body wasn't up to checking. Her breathing was slightly labored as she fought back the sickness that was overwhelming her. Bobby instantly woke up when he felt someone grab his wrist and throw his arm at him. As weird as that was it was nothing compared to what he saw when he opened his eyes. A woman with shoulder length reddish blond hair was sitting beside him on his bed. She was small in stature and was slender at least from what he could tell from her back. More importantly he could actually see her back.

He furrowed his eye brows unsure of what to do. His memories from the night before were more or less non-existent and from the looks of things so was hers. She seemed scared or upset both of which terrified him. He pushed himself up with his arm and tried to get a look at her face but it was hidden by her arm and some of her hair that had fallen of her shoulder. Touching her didn't seem like the best idea neither did talking to her but he had to do one. She wasn't going to disappear and neither was he despite how much he wanted to at that very moment. Alex felt him sit up and could tell he was staring at her. She had come accustomed to it in the past while working with him. Suspects either feared it or was annoyed by it she was a little of both. She waited for him to say something but he never did. If it wasn't for the fact she could hear him breathing she wouldn't even know he was there if she hadn't seen him when she opened her eyes. _Did we…was he…? Of all the guys I could've… why did it have to be him? _Her mind was racing and her body was trembling. She hadn't even noticed until she felt something get wrapped around her shoulders.

It wasn't that she was scared of him; not by a long shot. He protected her from the suspects, and kept her at a safe distance in fear that he would be the one to hurt her at least until now. She knew he never would hurt her she just had problems of convincing him of that. She was shaking because it was cold and she felt like the room was going to collapse around her. It seemed like hours had passed, neither of them was sure how long it had been since they both woke up and at the time it was the least of their worries.

"Did we…?" Alex asked once the silence had become unbearable. Her voice was raspy but strong.

"Eames?" He asked in disbelief. She was the last person he suspected.

She dropped her hands to her side and slowly turned her head towards him. She didn't look sacred, upset, or regretful just extremely confused which was something they both shared. She noticed it was his shirt that he wrapped around her shoulders and that as far as she could tell it was all the clothing either of them was wearing. He was covered from the waist down by the comforter which was a relief until she noticed they were both covered up with the same comforter.

"We did…" She said with a small sigh.

"I don't…remember…" He admitted. "I remember drinking...then…it's a blur…" He said shaking his head.

Alex slowly and carefully slipped her arms into his shirt then buttoned it up before turning to face him. It seemed useless but it helped her feel slightly more comfortable…only slightly.

"I didn't…hurt you….did I?" He asked.

The guilt and concern in his eyes was almost unbearable for her to look at. _How could he even think that? _"No." She quickly replied. "Bobby…I don't remember what happened…but I know without a doubt that you could and would never hurt me." She sighed and looked around the room. Their clothes was scattered across the bedroom floor it didn't take a genius to figure out how things went down. He didn't look convinced but he nodded. She could tell that was the only response that she was going to get from him at east for now. "I should go home…" She said softly.

She turned around so that her back was facing him and picked up her clothes from the floor or at least what she could reach. She got dressed then sat down on the edge of the bed facing him. His back was turned to her and he was pulling up his pants over his boxers. He sat down on the bed with his back against the head board. They stared at each other for a minute before Alex looked around the room.

"Do you know…where my shirt is?" She asked embarrassed.

He looked around before shaking his head. "You can wear my shirt home…if you want…" She could tell he was stumbling for words. He finally just stopped talking and looked down at his hands. Alex slowly nodded and looked down her hands as well. She wasn't exactly answering him more like agreeing with him. "Bobby…" She said now stumbling for words herself. She knew what needed to be said she just wasn't sure of how to say it.

Bobby slowly nodded and looked up at her. "I know…never again…" He said with a soft smile.

Alex nodded and returned the smile. She slipped on her shoes and stood up. Bobby stood up as well and walked her to the door. Alex stepped out into the hall before turning around and smiling at him. "See you at work…"

Bobby smiled and nodded. "See ya…"

* * *

**A/N: Feedback anybody?**


	6. Chapter 5: Home sick

**Disclaimer:**_ You know the drill; I don't own the show or its characters. _

**Authors note:** _I got this idea when I was sitting at home sick watching episodes of Law and order CI on the DVR. I'm not sure wither it's the flu or just a really bad super cold that's stronger then the cold medicine I've been taken. Anyways it's short but I thought it might be cute, either that or really dumb. I'm too exhausted to tell sorry if I made a lot of mistakes. I don't have a beta reader and even though I read over it three times and I still can't tell whether I corrected most of mistakes or just made more of them. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Five:** _Home Sick _

**Rating:** _E_

* * *

Alex sat on her couch with her legs tucked underneath her. She had on a sweat shirt and pajama pants with a small throw cover wrapped tightly around her from her waist down. She'd gotten sick while interviewing witnesses at a doctor's office just a few days before. Bobby warned her that she should wear a mask since all their witnesses were patients but she refused since wearing them for long periods of time made her nauseous. Luckily all the patients they interviewed all had colds or the flu. She wasn't sure which one she had but by the way she was feeling she would bet a little of both. She sighed and looked over the clock hanging on the far side of the living room. She groaned when she saw it was just after one. Even when she wasn't working she couldn't get a decent night of sleep. Other then her fever going down from being a hundred and two to a hundred point nine it didn't seem like she was getting any better. She was still coughing and sneezing, and her body still couldn't make up its mind whether it was freezing or burning up. She couldn't even lay down because every time she did she felt like she couldn't breathe. Worst of all she was stuck watching X-Files because there was nothing else on for her to watch.

She narrowed her eyes when she heard a light knock on her front door. She waited hoping whoever it was would realize what time it was and walk away but instead it was followed by a slightly louder knock. Alex groaned and slowly stood up fighting the aches that seemed to flare up every time she made sudden movements and slowly walked to the front door. She looked out the peep hole expecting to see a neighbor or a confused delivery guy instead she saw Goren waiting patiently on the other side. Her eyebrows furrowed as she opened the door.

"Bobby…it's one in the morning…are you alright?" She said crossing her arms across her chest trying to shield herself from the cold night air.

He faintly smiled and nodded. "I'm fine…I just wanted…to see how you were..."

Alex faintly smiled and stepped to the side. She knew he was having trouble with adjusting to working with a new partner until she was able to come back to work. She shut the door behind him and followed him into the living room. "How's the case going?" she asked as she settled back into her spot on the couch.

"Fine..." He said with a slight shrug. "Are you watching X-files?" He asked looking at her confused.

"You can sit down Bobby and yes…it's either that or infomercials."

Bobby slowly nodded and took his suit jacket off before sitting down beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible…" She said with a small fake smile. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. She knew he wouldn't mind for the same reason she knew he would come over some time in the next couple of days. He was always trying to look after her and make her feel better when ever he could. He was bad with words but he always seemed to find away to help her.

Bobby smiled and put his arm around her and gently rubbed her shoulder with his hand. "I watch x-files too when I can't sleep…the more exhausted you are the more it makes since."

Alex smiled and stared at the TV until she couldn't hold her eyes open any longer. Bobby smiled when he noticed she's fallen asleep. He carefully got his coat jacket and covered her up with it before slowly falling asleep himself.


End file.
